TF2 Zombie Apocalypse
by RainSwift13
Summary: When the REDs seem to be infected with a virus and it spreads like wildfire, how will the BLU cope with it? Will the 9 stragglers be able to survive to constant chase and incessant moaning/screaming? Rated T to be safe. Main characters are Medic, Sniper, and Spy, but I will do chapters on others if requested.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when the zombies finally do come, and BLU has to protect not only themselves but the strongholds they journey to when the ghouls give unending chase? And how will some cope with the incessant pursuit of the undead and the aggressive other survivors? Note: I will use words/accents/grammar/way of speaking that are from the home countries of speakers. Forgive my awful skills with Australian and Scottish (and others), I honestly mean no offense. I will also try and have different chapters focus on some characters, but the main characters are Sniper, Spy, and Medic. No romance as of now, but I may change my mind. _ROPE ROPE ROPE!_ I am currently obsessed with rope, and I am an agoraphobic. Problem?

The first one to notice the unusual activities of the RED team was the Spy, having been the one getting to be among them to sap sentries, dispenses, etc. Some of his targets simply didn't die, and he had to resort to using his Ambassador when he wanted to kill them, and subsequently he ran out of ammo often. He noticed that the Sniper was getting backstabbed almost none (he reported sometimes there was a moan and what seemed to be a lucky hit), and there were absoloutely no headshots from the RED Sniper, and the Scout couldn't be seen weaving around and yelling insults at his BLU doppleganger. Even the America-crazed Soldier didn't come running in, screaming about their home countries and yelling insults while praising America.

One day the Administrator simply didn't call for them to "get moving" or "go, go, go!". Scout and many others had assumed it a free day, and Sniper, Spy, and Medic had been loathe to ruin the good mood of their comrades. It was perfectly normal, and Medic took the oppurtunity to practice with his Syringe Gun, as the Soldier had taken to screaming at him about sinking Syringes into the wall instead of the enemy flesh.

-switch views to 3rd w/ Medic-

There was a knock at the door, and Medic turned irritatedly to the source of the noise after putting away his Syringe Gun. "Mein Gott, stop zat incessant knocking und come in already, zhen!" the doctor shouted after the source(s) continued the noise for a good damn minute. The Spy and Sniper came in, the Spy with a lit cigarrete, taking a long drag on it before sitting in one of the chairs and Sniper fiddling with his aviators before sitting across the room.

"We have come to discuss with you the... abnormal behaviour of zhe REDs recently, seeing as you are ze Medic and zhey seem to be sick." The Spy said, after taking a breifer drag on his cigarette.

Medic made a point of glaring at the cigarrete (Gottverdammt, he had talked to the Frenchman many times before about his chain-smoking) before replying slowly, after thinking about it.

"...Zhey do seem to be hard to kill, unless you get a headshot, and zhey seem to be decaying and shambling..." Medic said thoughtfully.

"Ya, you hafta get a headshot to kill 'em, 'nd they've be'n shamblin' about recently, I've noticed that much," Sniper mumbled.

"I remember reading about some "Zombie Virus", if zat helps," Spy said, almost as a side note.

"Vell, it is certainly plausible zat zhey are infected, vith their recent behavior, mein freunds, but zhe question i-"

"EVACUATE, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! GO NOW! LEAVE!" screamed through the speakers, accompanied by the coming of sudden, haunting moaning and screaming coming from the direction of the BLU base. The Medic bolted up, and said, "Vell, I vill take zhat as confirmation of zhe "Zombie Virus"."

He collected his belongings in a bag (he noted on a sadish side note how little space his things actually took up, and how easily it could be taken), his belongings mostly consisting of various medicines (they took their own bag), his MediGun, his Syringe Gun, his Ubersaw, a couple books, and other knick knacks including a couple feet of rope (for some reason, life was never comlplete without _ROPE!_ :D)

He smoothed back his hair, and noticed in a cold chill that the moans had gotten louder and the screams ceased.

He went to wait in the messhall, which oft seemed to be a meeting place for the BLUs when things got bad outside of the 'war'.

And sure enough, Engineeer, Pyro, Scout, Demoman, Soldier, Sniper, and Spy were waiting in there, all with their respective items and their personal supplies (along with random items, like the Medic has _ROPE!_). Scout was nervously doing what could only be considered flitting around, almost as if trying to find someone to protect him, while the others were lost in thought. The Engineer's jaw jutted out, as it did when thinking, and he spoke up when the rest of the team members walked in quietly.

"Seems here we're bein' told to get out, and 'cording to that moanin' outside, I believe we should follow their instructions." The others nodded quietly in agreement.

Sniper suddenly said, as if giving clarification, "If you hafta kill any of 'em, get a headshot." Scout stopped fidgeting and got out his Wingman pistol, and made a show of getting it loaded and ready, and the Medic awkwardly stood behind the Soldier, steadily healing him with his MediGun, getting ready to UberCharge, which would most likely accomplish a good damn amount less than it did when RED were not flesh-hungry monsters.

.Suddenly there was a pounding at the wall, and Spy said simply, "I do not zhink zhose are friendly, non?" after raising his eyebrows slightly and putting out his cigarette.

"Prob'bly not, Frenchie, so I'ma get goin', dunno about the rest of you." Scout said suddenly, and turned to leave, followed by the rest of the team.


	2. Real Sorry, Folks

So, um, hey. I know that at least two eighths of something or someone has been waiting, but honestly, I'm sorry, I've lost inspiration and frankly the courage to continue the story- but fear not, very soon I shall be posting a magical Hetalia story soon with FrUK in it. It's co-written with SiberianTiger, I think her name was, and based off of a RP with her.

So, yeah.

Good news, though, guys! I am adopting this story out, and you can do anything you like with it, just please do not go above T if you're going to add romance. Please.

So, PM me or email me at obsidian sparrow at gmail dot com (no spaces, at is , dot is naturally .)

So long and thanks for all the fish.


End file.
